


Sisters of the Moon

by HaloKiwi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Magical Realism, Moon Worship, Thinking about Coming Out, Trans Harry, mentions of dysphoria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23908447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaloKiwi/pseuds/HaloKiwi
Summary: Harry can't sleep at night and decides to become friends with the moon. But how to you become friends with the moon? A mythical journey begins...
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12
Collections: Accessory Fest 2020





	Sisters of the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> When I saw the announcement for this fic fest I knew I had to sign up! I picked my absolute favourite Item, the moon necklace. I tried my best and I hope I gave it justice. I'm really happy that for once I actually finished writing a fic I started.
> 
> This fan fiction is inspired and based on this tumblr post: https://moonbirdy.tumblr.com/post/189158799155/how-to-befriend-the-moon-a-step-by-step-tutorial

It was the middle of the night and she couldn't sleep. Again. She didn't know if it was all the thoughts running through her head or the almost full moon shining through her window. It was almost as if she was smiling down at her and watching her.

The moon just like herself was definitely a she. She could feel the connection strongly. In the moonlight it was almost like if her silver crescent moon necklace was burning into her skin. No, not really burning. It felt neither warm nor cold, just full of energy she couldn't really describe. Probably something on a spiritual level. 

Stevie would have said magic and Harry would have laughed at her if she didn't respect and admire her so much. But now she wasn't so sure if the thought of magic really was all that ridiculous. It felt almost real now that she was alone with the moon and she could feel her energy entering her body through the moon necklace Stevie had given her.

She wasn't scared. Even though she could feel how strong the moon's energy was she wasn't scared. Instinctively she knew that the moon protected her. Her and all the other sisters of the moon. Women who were also wearing a moon necklace just like her and who in this very moment she could feel a strong connection to.

“The moon”, she thought, “I want to be her friend.” But how do you become friends with the moon? A spiritual being high above in the sky that many people feel the energy of but that only a few understand on a deeper level. That night for Harry it felt like she had that deeper knowledge. She just couldn't put it into words. What she knew was that she wanted nothing more than to become her friend.

“How to befriend the moon”, she wrote in the search bar on her phone. Surely there would have been other people who had done the same thing before her. It didn't feel like a weird thing to do at all. The first result that popped up was a tumblr post. It was a step-by-step tutorial on how to become friends with the moon. It didn't seem that hard to follow. “It's at least worth a try”, Harry thought to herself.

**1\. Revere women as the moon reveres women. They are her most beloved children.**

Harry was good at worshipping women. She had always admired other women growing up especially her mother and her sister not quite understanding why that was yet. Over the years of course the realisation had come that she herself was a woman too and that that was the reason she wanted to be more like her mother or her sister. She was lucky to have grown up with these wonderful women in her life. Yeah, she could definitely revere women and she understood why the moon did too. Where her adoration for them came from.

  
**2\. Take off your bra or any clothing that might constrict you. Spin around as fast as you can until you’re dizzy and laughing.**

She wasn't wearing a bra, only the moon necklace and her frilly nightgown that covered her thighs until shortly above her knees. For a short moment she thought about just pulling the nightgown over her head and standing there in nothing but her necklace in front of the moon. But then she remembered that she was watching her and that maybe it wasn't all that appropriate to flash her body at the moon. She was sure that the moon had seen her like this before but never before had the moon watched her so intently that she could actual feel it on her skin. 

So instead of undressing she started to spin. The hem of her nightgown started to fly and the moon was jumping off her chest. It only touched her skin when she was getting slower or when she started to stumble due to her growing dizziness. She hadn't been spinning for long when she got so dizzy she stumbled and fell on the fluffy carpet beneath her.

It overtook her. It felt like everything was spinning and she couldn't think straight any more. Straight? She laughed. That was ridiculous. She and anything straight? When were her thoughts ever straight? She started to laugh louder and it almost felt like the moon was laughing with her. If she wasn't laughing that loud she was sure she could have almost heard the moon laugh just like a tiny bell somewhere in the distance which you could follow the sound of but would probably get lost in the forest and never find it if you tried.

**3\. Be kind to raccoons.**

Raccoons? That confused her. But not really. How could raccoons confuse you if you where trying to befriend the moon right in this very moment?

She read the Wikipedia article on them but still didn't really know what to make of them. They were mammals originally from America but now also inhabited Europe due to some of them escaping from fur farms.

The males had penis bones. Imagining humans had penis bones too was kinda odd but also funny so she laughed some more. But she also was grateful that humans didn't have that. That she didn't have that. She was content with her body most of the time but she wasn't sure if she would have been able to cope if there was a bone down there. If raccoons were happy about their penis bones? She didn't really know. You probably get used to things like that and don't question them if you don't know them any different. She didn't think she would get used to such things on her own body.

Raccoons were really intelligent. They were little tricksters hiding behind masks. Sometimes Harry felt like that too. She had to remind herself that that wasn't the truth. She wasn't lying to her fans or tricking them just because she wasn't open about everything. Not being completely open about everything all the time wasn't the same as lying.

Opening up was a process that took time. She needed to be ready and if she wasn't ready it wasn't worth it. Opening up should be a freeing experience. Coming out when she was scared and just to be done with it wasn't the right way to go. She would have loved to stand in front of her fans and say “this is me” but now wasn't the right time.

She had already opened up a bit and some people understood her hints but by far not all. There where still too many that didn't see the signs. Some didn't know any better, others on purpose. Some where so fixed on her being a straight man that they didn't see any other possibilities. They made her angry sometimes and she would have loved to come out just as a big fuck you to them (a kind fuck you of course) but she knew coming out out of anger wasn't a good reason either and she just needed some more patience.

Raccoons were definitely spiritual beings. Harry imagined them praying to the moon just like she did sometimes. When she felt alone or like the world would never see her like she saw herself, like she wanted to be seen, she would pray to the moon because she knew the moon would never judge her for anything she prayed for.

Maybe she would meet a raccoon and they could pray together. She was sure the raccoon could feel the energy of the moon too and through that energy they would be able to communicate. It still didn't make much sense but she was sure it would make sense once she met a raccoon. She would treat it with all the kindness she had to offer. She'd treat all creatures with kindness just light the moon lead her to do.

**4\. At dusk, open your window and sing her a song. She does not care if it is out of tune. She smiles down no matter what.**

Dusk. The time after sunset when the sun is already gone but there is still some light left. The time before the night turns everything into complete darkness if there isn't the moon to bring a bit of light. 

She couldn't do that one now. She had to wait until after the next sunset. She was content with what she had reached and decided to finally sleep. She was asleep almost instantly when she lied down on her bed happy and fulfilled on a spiritual level.

~

The next day she was in a weird mood. On one hand she was giddy and excited for the evening on the other hand a serene calmness filled her. She didn't really know what to do with herself now that she had to wait to do the next steps. There wasn't much she could prepare so she filled tea in a thermos, crabbed her guitar, a book and a picnic blanket to spend the day outside in the garden.

It was a nice day and the sun was shining. “Oh, how I adore your sister”, Harry thought to the sun, “but I adore you too. You bring so much warmness and love into my life.” Harry wasn't sure if the sun was watching her and listening to her like her sister. She never had an as strong connection to the sun as she had to the moon. The moon was just more her, but she was still glad to not have to spend the day alone. At least the sun was with her.

When the sun started to sink and the light got less and the air colder she took all her things back into the house. It was finally time. After putting all the things away where they belong apart from her guitar that she would need to sing to the moon. She dressed in her nightgown again. She felt it was the only appropriate clothing to meet the moon. The moon would probably wear a nightgown too in her human form.

She opened the window and put some candles on the windowsill. Artificial light would be just wrong to use when you wanted to sing to the moon. The moon didn't seem like someone that would easily get upset to Harry but she still wanted to do everything right. What if the moon didn't want to be her friend? What if she wasn't enough for the moon? Harry took a deep breath. Away with the bad thoughts and worries. It would all work out in the end. She was sure of that.

After another deep breath she sat down on the windowsill with her guitar in hand. “Hello moon, nice to meet you again.”, she spoke up to the sky. The moon smiled down at her but didn't say a word. It was like she wanted to encourage her to start playing so she did.

_“Intense silence_  
_As she walked in the room_  
_Her black robes trailing_  
_Sister of the moon”_

She didn't sing it as well as Stevie did. To be honest there probably wasn't anyone who could but she gave her best. She hoped the moon liked it. When she was finished with the song she looked up to the moon. She was still smiling down at her and seemed to approve.

Harry didn't really know what to do after this. Was one song already enough or did the moon want more songs. She was sure the moon had heard many concerts but only a few had been directed directly at her. She wanted to give her everything she could. So she decided to sing one more song.

_“Lessons you taught me_  
_Like tattoos on my body_  
_The way that you loved me_  
_It wasn't easy”_

When she finished the song she knew the moon liked it. She was still smiling down at her like she had from the beginning. Harry smiled back up at her. It was nice to have an audience that was listening so intently.

**5\. Wander by night. The moon will keep you safe. You must prove you trust her. (but do not go too far into the forest, where she cannot see you)**

Harry jumped from the windowsill onto the soft carpet of her bedroom. She laid the guitar on her bed carefully. She'd put it back when she came back but now it was time for a walk.

She left the house just in her nightgown with no shoes on. There was nobody but the moon to see her. The moon didn't care about her appearance and she would keep her safe. She didn't need to worry about anything.

She walked through her garden towards the forest. The grass felt cool and damp beneath her feet. It was a nice feeling. Harry realised that she didn't appreciate these little things enough. She should walk barefoot through the garden more often.

Even though the guide had said to not go too far in the forest the forest seemed like the right place to go. Harry had always loved that right where her garden ended the forest started. Now it almost felt like the forest was calling far her. 

She wouldn't go too far. She breathed in deeply when she set the first foot into the forest. It had that magnificent smell. It smelt like home, like safety. There was a little stream burbling and she decided to follow it. If she follow the stream there would always be enough light for the moon to see her.

She hadn't been walking for long when she heard a noise. She had been deep in thought and only looking at the ground right in front of her feet. When she heard the noise she lifted her head and looked around her and tried to recognise something in the almost darkness. The only light that made her able to see came from the full moon above her. When she tried to figure out what had made the noise it was almost like the moon started to shine a tiny bit brighter to help her.

When she finally recognised what had made the noise she had to smile. Just a few steps in front of her she saw a raccoon sitting at the side of the little stream. “Hey, my friend.”, she said quietly to not spook the animal. It looked up at her like it had understood her greeting. Harry carefully sat down on the ground still a few feet away from the raccoon. “I was wondering if you prayed to the moon just like me”, Harry continued to speak. The raccoon curiously moved closer to her until it was sitting right in front of her legs that she had crossed when she sat down. She could touch it if she stretched her arm out. “You're a curious little fella. I wonder what you're up to. I'm so glad I've met you. Good bye, my friend, I have to go back home.”

Harry got up from the ground and started walking back home. She didn't expect the raccoon to follow her but it did. She didn't mind. It was nice to have someone else but the moon to talk to even if they couldn't reply.

**6\. Wear a silver necklace. This will remind the moon that you are Hers.**

Since Stevie had given her the moon necklace she had always been wearing it. It was a huge honour for her to have received such a present from Stevie especially knowing what it meant. It had been really reassuring and affirming for her. 

Stevie who she had admired and looked up to her whole life. Stevie who when she came out to her had hugged her very tightly and told her that she was the daughter she never had. Stevie who had given her the moon necklace not even a week later. Oh, how much this woman and her gift meant to her.

Harry was grateful to have people like Stevie in her life. People where it had just been easy. Where she never felt like she wasn't 100% honest. Harry prided herself in recognising when people weren't honest with her. Stevie had always been honest with her and she could be completely open with her too. There was nothing she needed to hide about herself when she was with Stevie.

**7\. Go outside in the middle of the night. Bring friends to greet the moon. Dance, unafraid, in her benevolent light. She will dance with you, whether you see her or not.**

Deep in thoughts she had reached her own garden again. When she looked down she realised that the raccoon was still following her. 

“I could offer you something to eat. I've read you eat basically anything. How about an apple? Does that sound good? Wait for me. I'll be right back.”

Harry entered the house to go into the kitchen to cut an apple in pieces and bring it back to the raccoon. The raccoon waited patiently for her. “Here you go.”, Harry said when she placed the plate in front of the raccoon carefully. The raccoon grabbed a piece of apple with its paws and started munching on it.

“I hope you don't mind me eating some too.” Harry took a piece of apple herself and then they were sitting in silence only interrupted from the raccoon's quiet smacking. Soon all of the apple was gone and the raccoon was looking at Harry as if it wanted to say “What do we do now?”. “We're going to dance now, little friend.”, Harry answered the silent question.

And so they both got up. Harry started to sway her body in the rhythm of a song that wasn't there. The raccoon followed her example and started to imitate her movement. It really looked as if it was dancing. It stretched its paws up in the sky towards the moon and so Harry lifted her arms too. She felt free. She closed her eyes and she was sure they were all dancing. She, the raccoon and the moon.

**8\. When you are walking home alone at night, remember you are not alone. She is with you. You may speak to her, or just enjoy each other’s silent company. She is here for you if you ask for her.**

After a while she opened her eyes again and slowly came to a stop. “Thank you for the dance, my little friend.”, she spoke to the raccoon. The raccoon stopped its dance too and looked up at her as if it wanted to say thank you too. Then it looked at the moon and as if it realised how much time had passed and that it should get back home into the forest it started walking towards the forest. Just before it reached the beginning of the forest it looked back at Harry. “You want me to accompany you on your way home? Of course I'll walk with you” and so Harry followed the raccoon back into the forest.

They followed the stream again until they got to the place where Harry and the raccoon had met for the very first time. “Good bye for now. I'm sure we'll see each other again.” Harry lifted her hand to wave good bye at the raccoon and the raccoon lifted its tiny paw too and waved it at her before disappearing into the forest where Harry couldn't see it any more.

On the way home Harry wasn't scared. She knew she wasn't alone. The moon was with her. She hadn't made just one friend like she had intended. She had made two friends: the raccoon and the moon.

**9\. Congratulations! The moon is your friend! You may call on her when you need her, but never forget her or leave her.**

**Author's Note:**

> The songs Harry sings are "Sisters of the Moon" by Fleetwood Mac and "Big and Yellow" by Ny Oh.


End file.
